


Life's a Circus and I'm Nuts for You

by jadehqknb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Sex Swing, Top Bokuto, alternative universe, bottom Daichi, circus performer daichi, suspension sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: When Koutarou attends his first-ever cirque soleil, he expects to be wowed. Inspired by the feats of strength and beauty of one of the performers, Koutarou sets out to learn how to "fly". Along the way, he finds that flying feels a lot like falling in the best way possible when he ends up at the studio of Sawamura Daichi—the lead performer of the cirque and star of Koutarou's dreams.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 88





	Life's a Circus and I'm Nuts for You

**Author's Note:**

> I started this with the intention to use it as a Kinktober entry but now it's a stand-alone PWP. I took some liberties with the sex swing mechanics. It sounded hot and fun so, *jazz hands*, I hope you enjoy it.

Koutarou looked around him in awe as he and Keiji made their way to their seats. If he hadn’t seen it for himself, he wouldn’t have believed the tent they were in wasn’t a permanent fixture. “Isn’t this so cool?” he asked his best friend, eyes wide and smile bright.

Keiji gave a soft smile. “And the show hasn’t even started yet.” 

They were at Koutarou’s first Cirque Soleil and he was so excited. He’d heard about how amazing these shows were but could never afford to go to one. Unbeknownst to him, Keiji, an assortment of friends and some of his family had pooled money together to get the tickets. 

“Looks like urban fantasy or something,” Keiji commented, pointing towards the set pieces painted to look like a city skyline. Entitled  _ Soar _ , the most they knew was some of the characters were either birds or bird hybrids. 

Koutarou didn’t really care. Reputation preceded the production company and every show he’d looked up had rave reviews. He had no doubt the same would happen here. He bounced his leg, looking around at the people filing in until movement close to him had him whipping his head back around and he came face to face with a painted face. 

He squawked in surprise and the face squawked back. When his eyes focused, Koutarou was able to take in the details and found he was staring at one of the clowns who entertained the crowd before the first act. He smiled wide then, his booming laugh drawing eyes from all around. The little clown, clad in various shades of black with orange details and a beak, returned the grin, tugging Koutarou to his feet to “fly” around with him. They headed to the top of the section, around the back and back down, their antics making the crowd laugh. 

When he was back in his seat, face flushed from exertion and joy, Koutarou took a deep breath. “Best birthday gift ever,” he assured Keiji who smiled as his excitable friend. 

Then the lights dimmed and the music swelled indicating the beginning of the show. Koutarou’s eyes bounced all around, trying to take in everything at once. There was just so much to look at! The colors, the lights, the sounds, all of it blended into a mass of visual and auditory stimulation that kept him riveted.

That is until  _ he  _ made his entrance _. _ Strong arms and a broad back covered in shimmer and what looked like grease with feathers, delicious thighs encased in sinfully tight black leggings, the man was a sight to behold. But even with all that going for him, it was his eyes that drew Koutarou in. They held such a deep intensity, his emotions coming plainly through even with his mask and Koutarou marveled that so much could come across without words. His body moved to the music in perfect fluidity, tension in his muscles that Koutarou would remember and drool over for many nights to come he was sure. 

From what Koutarou gleaned from the storyline, this was the main hero, the one who would soar to the top of the highest building and rescue his caged love. During the grand finale, Koutarou held his breath as he climbed a black as pitch silk rope, wrapping it around his limbs as he went higher and higher. His eyes remained fixed on his encased body, heart pounding in anticipation of what would happen next. 

When a shot rang out, Koutarou jumped so hard he felt Keiji’s hand on his thigh, holding him back from actually springing to his feet. His breath caught in his throat as the beautiful crow twirled and tumbled, unraveling from his silk cocoon at an alarming rate. He was moving so fast towards the ground, Koutarou feared perhaps something had gone wrong and he was going to see a death, or at the very least a significant injury. Around him he heard gasps and soft cries of alarm; apparently he wasn’t the only one concerned. 

But then, five feet before impact, he slowed, stopping with a jerk, his body hanging limp as he was lowered the rest of the way to the ground. The music and lights dimmed, silence filling the tent until it was broken by loud applause and released breaths of relief. Koutarou’s heart was pounding so hard his chest actually hurt. His cheeks were wet with tears as the crow’s flock surrounded him, lifting and carrying him away. 

He couldn’t help it, he stood, clapping and cheering, his enthusiasm catching fire through the crowd. More and more people stood, and when the cast returned for their curtain call, he could see the pleased, if surprised look on his favorite crow’s face. Did he really not know how amazing he was? 

“Did you see that? Did you see him? Wow!” Koutarou exclaimed as they made their way out of the tent. He’d wanted to stay to try to talk to his favorite crow, but the cast had made their way backstage as the crowd began to exit. 

“I did. They were all very impressive,” Keiji said. 

“Yeah, but  _ he _ was amazing,” Koutarou gushed. 

Keiji patted him on the back. “Take a deep breath, you’re going to pass out,” he chuckled. “Never knew you were so into performance art.” 

“It’s more than art, it’s… it’s…” 

Words failed him. Koutarou couldn’t explain how that experience had shaken him to his core, had pulled up emotions he didn’t remember feeling before. Maybe it was just the adrenaline of that final fall, but the more he thought about it, the more he knew that wasn’t the case. He finally understood what people were talking about when they said something ‘moved them’.

He pulled Keiji into a hug. “Thank you so much for this, seriously, it’s been one of the best experiences of my life.” 

Keiji smiled, patting his back. “I’m glad. I had a good time too. We’ll have to see if we can go to another one some time.” 

“I wonder if I could do that,” Koutarou mused.

“What, go to another show?”

“No, well, yes I’d love to. No, I meant the rope work. That looked like fun!”

“Except the whole could fall to your death part,” Keiji said with a shiver. “I couldn’t handle being up that high with nothing under me.”

“I’m sure it wouldn’t be like that to begin with.” Koutarou pulled his phone out, typing in a search for ‘silk rope classes’. “Oh wow,” he said after a few minutes of scrolling as they walked to the train station, “there’s one pretty close to my apartment starting up in a few weeks.”

“How much?” 

“Not a lot, kinda surprising but hey, I’ll take what I can get.” He entered his information to get more details, anticipation thrumming through his veins. 

* * *

The day of his first class arrived and Koutarou was so excited he ended up arriving twenty minutes early, unable to sit around his apartment any longer. Entering the studio, he let out a low, soft whistle. This place was cool! The far wall held a climbing rock wall installation while in the corner of the opposite side had various poles in a line. 

In the center of the room over catch mats were what he’d come for; the silk ropes. Unable to resist, he strode to them, taking one in hand. Its dark black color was the same as what he’d seen at the show. He wondered how it was possible to gain traction on something so slick. He’d always associated silk with words like ‘delicate’ and ‘fragile’. But there had been nothing delicate or fragile about the silk ropes he’d seen in use that night. 

“Excuse me, may I help you?”

The deep voice made Koutarou jump guiltily, the rope in his hand falling away to swing gently back and forth. He spun on his heel, explanation and apology on his tongue when the world came to a screeching halt. 

Before him stood the man who’d definitely had a starring role in more than a few of Koutarou’s fantasies since the night he’d beheld his exceptional talent and feats of strength. Only instead of greasepaint and feathers, he wore a black cotton tank top. However, Koutarou was pleased to see he still wore leggings. And, wow, those  _ thighs _ . 

“Uh, are you ok?” 

Koutarou’s eyes snapped to the man’s face, his own flushing red with the realization that he’d been caught staring. He swallowed once, mind whirling. “You’re amazing!” he finally exclaimed. 

The man, understandably, was taken aback by this proclamation. His eyebrows rose as he stopped dead in his tracks, eyeing Koutarou with a wary expression. 

Face flaming brighter, Koutarou went on hurriedly, “In the show! The uh, you did play the main crow right?” Oh god, help him if this was the wrong guy. He didn’t think so, but the guy had a mask on so maybe he was. But Koutarou didn’t think so. The longer he looked into those deep brown eyes the more he was sure he’d gotten it right. 

Maybe.

A moment that felt like an eternity passed before the man’s expression morphed from concern to bashful appreciation. “Uh yeah, that was me,” he said through a small huff of laughter. “Surprised you could tell. There’s a bunch of us out there looking all the same.”

“No way! You’re like… so much more,” Koutarou gushed. “Besides, you’re the main guy. The leader! The hero! Well, you would have been if that stupid bastard hadn’t shot you.” 

The man laughed, a small dimple revealing itself as his mouth spread into a genuine, wide grin. “Well, thanks. I’m Sawamura Daichi by the way.”

“Bokuto Koutarou.” He extended his hand which Sawamura took in a firm grip, shaking. 

“Ah, you’re my new student.” 

Koutarou’s heart skipped a beat. “Wait, you teach here?”

“I own the studio, well, my partner and I do. My business partner.”

Koutarou felt a flutter of hopefulness at the clarification. “That’s awesome! I’m super excited to get started!”

Sawamura smiled again. “In that case, let’s finish up your paperwork—waivers and the class fee—and then we can warm up before I show you the ropes.” 

Koutarou laughed. “Pun, intended?”

“Of course, if all my friends are gonna say I’m a dad, I get bad dad joke privileges.”

They laughed together as Sawamura led Koutarou to a small closet masquerading as an office. Turns out, it  _ was  _ a closet, with only a standing desk and a stool for when presumably Sawamura sat down to work. 

But he didn’t need much room since the waiver was electronic and Koutarou signed on an iPad. 

“Alright you’re good to go,” Sawamura said, setting the iPad in a drawer and locking it. “We’ll do a few warm-ups and then start on the basics.” They walked to a couple of mats on the floor and after they jogged in place for a few minutes to warm up, they got down to stretch. 

Koutarou was glad they were mirroring one another, it was doubtful if he could have concentrated if Sawamura was bent over touching his toes where Koutarou could stare at his ass. As it was, he was finding it difficult to keep his eyes from roaming over every inch of impressive musculature Sawamura possessed.

When they clasped hands over each other’s forearms to gently stretch back in butterfly, Koutarou mentally swooned. He wondered how much Sawamura could bench and wanted to ask him but for the first time in he couldn’t remember how long, he was shy to ask it. 

“Alright, on the ground, all fours,” Sawamura said.

Koutarou’s brain stalled when he turned around to find his instructor as stated, on all fours arching his back. His mouth went dry watching his muscles flex and bend through the tight material covering them. 

Sawamura’s head tilted up, his eyes curious. “You ok? Did I pull too hard?”

Scrambling down, Koutarou said hurriedly, “No, uh, just watching your form so I get it right!”

Sawamura looked dubious but didn’t comment, he just gave a small smile and nodded before putting his head down to arch once more. 

Koutarou followed suit, his face burning. Sawamura reminded him to breathe and he took a deep, shuddering breath. 

Next, they rolled to their backs, pulling first one and then the other leg up to stretch their glutes. Then they rolled over again, pushing up into downward dog and Koutarou had to bite his tongue not to comment. From there, they slowly rose to their feet. 

“There! Nice and loose,” Sawamura said, walking towards where the silk ropes were hanging.

Koutarou followed a little slower, grateful for his bulge hiding sweat pants. 

“By the way, you might want to consider joggers when we get your legs involved. Loose cloth tends to get tangled in the ropes and it’s hard enough as it is to get the hang of things.”

Koutarou’s panic at the thought of skin-tight clothing anywhere near his overactive dick quelled at the bad joke. He snorted. “Oh my god, Sawamura, you  _ are _ a dad!” 

Sawamura shrugged, a boyish grin on his face. “So, if you could please come over here, I’ll show you how to wrap your arms and I’ll lift you just off the ground to get a feel for it. If we go higher, you’ll be wearing a safety harness.”

“Not if,  _ when _ . I’m gonna conquer the climb!”

“Confident, I like it!” Sawamura stepped closer and Bokuto could feel the heat of his body near his own. “Do you mind if I touch you? It’s easier to physically direct with some of this stuff and sometimes I’ll have to assist with certain positions until your muscles get used to it.”

Nope, Koutarou did not mind Sawamura touching him  _ at all.  _ “It’s cool, I’m not shy.”

A deep chuckle rumbled in his ear and Koutarou’s heart sped up a little at the sound. “Definitely not a word I would use to describe you.”

Koutarou wanted to ask what words Sawamura  _ would _ use to describe him but the feel of warm calloused fingers around his wrists distracted him. 

Sawamura gently pulled up and Koutarou followed the motion, resisting the urge to lean more into the literal hot body behind him. Sawamura was close enough he could feel his breath on his neck and shoulders and if he breathed in through his nose, Koutarou could smell his cologne. It was a bit spicy but not too strong, giving an impression of warmth and comfort and safety.

He was falling before he’d even been lifted off the ground. 

Arms outstretched in a V-formation, Koutarou stood still as Sawamura placed two of the silk ropes in his hands, wrapping his fingers tightly around the woven threads. 

“Ok,” Sawamura said, moving to stand before Koutarou, “to wrap so you’re not straining anything and evenly distributing the pressure and weight, wind your arms like this.”

Koutarou followed the movements, enjoying the cool, smoothness of the fabric as it encompassed his arms as Sawamura obstructed. 

“Good. Give a tug and see how it feels,” Sawamura said, moving towards a tethered rope. 

Koutarou tugged. “Feels good. Not too tight and no pinching.”

“Great, I’ll give you a lift, then. Not too high. Ready? One. Two. Three.”

On three, Koutarou felt a steady pulling on his arms and fisted the ropes tightly as his feet lifted just off the ground. It definitely wasn’t effortless on his part, his biceps bulging to counteract the force of gravity but he enjoyed the sensation. His eyes widened and lit up as he looked to where Sawamura had his feet planted in a strong stance, his arm muscles on full display and he promptly forgot his words. 

“You doin’ ok? Too much?” Sawamura asked.

Koutarou snapped back into focus. “I’m good! I could handle higher.”

Sawamura laughed. “I have no doubt. Ok, let’s try it.” He walked his hands up the rope and Koutarou went up again, his feet dangling about two feet off the ground. He kicked them around a bit and Sawamura laughed again. 

Koutarou grinned, engaging his core muscles to lift his legs perpendicular to the floor. It wasn’t easy but he didn’t work his body for nothing and was not averse to showing off a bit. 

“You sure you need a class? You’re already advancing to intermediary!” Sawamura said.

If Koutarou were a peacock, he would have fluttered his feathers at the praise. “Just means I’ll get to expert faster.”

Sawamura nodded as he lowered Koutarou to the ground. When his feet touched he could definitely feel the beginnings of strain in his muscles. Being held up by silk rope was vastly different from doing a pull up.

“Nice work. We’ll do a few rounds of that plus a few other things to get you used to it. I’m sure you’ll be spinning around in no time.” 

“Thanks! I’m super excited. Hey! I don’t know if it’s included but could I try the poles some time? I’ve seen some videos that looked wicked cool and I’d love to give it a go.”

Sawamura nodded. “It’s definitely a good way to strengthen your core muscles without the risk of swinging into someone or something. You want to try now?”

“Yeah!” Koutarou took off across the room, and—drawing from long ago years on the playground—launched himself at the pole, catching it with his hands and spinning around. He giggled as he made a full rotation, stumbling slightly as he let go but no less enthused. 

“We’ll have to work on your dismount,” Sawamura chuckled, patting his back, “but not bad for an amateur.”

“I’ll be in your care,” Koutarou said with a grin.

* * *

After just a few weekly sessions, Koutarou was already making good progress, thanks in no small part to how much he practiced at home. He enjoyed the challenge of maneuvering his own body weight more than just lifting. 

“In fact,” he told Sawamura as they were stretching, “I canceled my gym membership. I’ve been getting bored with it and this helped kick my ass into trying different things. I think I’ll give parkour a try some time!”

“One death-defying activity at a time seems sufficient,” Sawamura said.

“Hey! You said this was perfectly safe!”

“One: nothing is perfect. Two: I said the  _ harness _ was safe. Three: focus or you’ll pull a muscle later.”

“So strict,” Koutarou teased but he did as told. Or as much as he could manage. In the back of his mind, he kept running over what he was going to say to Sawamura at the end of their session. 

_ Hey, I was wondering if you’d like to get a drink sometime?  _

_ There’s this new ramen shop a few blocks away, care for dinner? My treat!  _

_ Listen, I really like spending time with you and I think we’d have fun, so would you like to go to a movie with me next weekend? _

But every time he thought he settled and was ready to take the plunge, his stomach would twist up in more knots than the ropes they used and he’d push it off until the next week. 

_ You can do this Koutarou. Worst that happens is he says no, but you’re an adult. You can take rejection and still come for lessons. _

He was mildly sure he wouldn’t be rejected though. Koutarou may have struggled with some social cues but he was fairly astute at when he was being flirted with. At least he thought so. He wondered if the part of his brain or heart that clued him into what Sawamura was putting down ended up scrambled because Koutarou  _ really _ liked him.  What had started out as physical infatuation had grown into a deep affection for everything under the rippling muscles he ogled each week. Sawamura was kind and generous, had a terrible (and therefore great) sense of humor and laughed easily. But he was also strict where needed, guiding his students with a steady, sure and confident hand. 

The fact he was ridiculously gorgeous was a bonus. 

As he was thinking about all these things, Koutarou had been climbing up the rope and the clack of his harness snapped him back to attention. He clicked his tongue, annoyed at its presence. He wanted to try the wrap and unravel, spinning from the near top of the ceiling to the floor, dismounting gracefully. 

That would surely impress Sawamura, wouldn’t it?

“Whatever you’re thinking, the answer is no,” Sawamura called from below. 

Koutarou sighed. That was another weird thing. He’d never met someone (other than Kuroo) who was so in tune with his thoughts. Even if Sawamura didn’t know what he was thinking specifically, he knew enough to say or do the right things almost every time. 

It gave Koutarou a funny feeling inside that was actually less funny and more floaty. 

It was hard to describe. 

“Ok fine but can you at least  _ show _ me the wrap and unravel? I really think I’m nearly there,” Koutarou called as he slid down the rope with ease. 

Sawamura unhooked Koutarou from his harness and chuckled. “You’re so eager. Alright, but when we wrap you, it’ll only be, like, two feet max and even that’s a bit high if you land wrong but you have good body control so I think you can handle it.”

Koutarou preened under the praise. He watched as Sawamura set up the ropes, wrapping one around his waist as he used the other to lift himself up, rotating as he went, adding another layer of wrapping. 

“It’s important that they’re secure. Not too tight but also not too loose, otherwise you lose control and fall for real,” Sawamura said. He reached halfway up the rope, swiveling around to and fro to show Koutarou what it looked like. “Then, when you’re ready, you let go.” He did and his body spun like a top, legs extending to keep his stability. He landed with a  _ thunk, _ feet first, grinning. “Sticking the landing may take a few tries.” 

“That looks so cool! Ok, ok! Lemme try,” Koutarou insisted. 

Sawamura helped him get into position, keeping his hands on him to guide as he turned for his first wrap. It was definitely harder than it looked but Koutarou pressed on, wrapping one more layer. 

“Ok that’s high enough,” he said. 

“I’m barely off the ground!” Koutarou argued, petulantly. “I can go higher, I just know it!”

Sawamura looked at him with a frown and pursed lips. “I don’t know—“

“I can do it. Trust me.” Koutarou beamed as Sawamura reluctantly agreed, his strong hands pushing against Koutarou’s body and the fabric compressed against this torso securely as he took another wrap. Sawamura let go, allowing Koutarou to experience the feeling of hanging on his own, his body swaying slightly in the makeshift swing. “This is awesome! I can’t wait to get to the top.” 

“One step at a time,” Sawamura insisted firmly. He added under his breath in a voice Kourtarou knew he wasn’t meant to hear but did anyway, “I don’t need my favorite client falling to his death.” 

Koutarou’s heart leaped into his throat. He was Sawamura’s favorite client? Well, he couldn’t let him down now! He pulled on the rope, engaged his abs and attempted to roll up only to have his hand slip releasing the precious tension needed to keep him wrapped. With a yelp, he spun around, arms and legs flailing as he literally tumbled towards the ground. 

Despite his low altitude, Koutarou’s stomach lurched and for a second he was afraid he would throw up. A moment later, he was crashing into something firm but softer than the ground and when he opened his eyes, he was startled to find himself face to face with Sawamura underneath him. 

“Are you ok?” he asked. 

Koutarou nodded dumbly as he stared into deep brown eyes filled with concern for him. But instead of thanking Sawamura for bracing his fall or apologizing for doing what he’d already told him not to, he asked, “Am I really your favorite client?” 

Sawamura’s eyes widened with surprise, his cheeks turning an attractive shade of pink but he nodded. “You’re my favorite… everything,” he admitted quietly. 

Koutarou could feel the thump of his heart against his chest at the confession, his lips quirking up in a smile. He cupped the side of Sawamura’s face, leaning in close and whispering into the small space between them, “Then why didn’t you say anything? I’m over here pining thinking I had no chance.” 

Rolling his eyes, Sawamura huffed, “I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable. I mean, you’re my client and it’s not exactly professional to—”

“I’ll quit if it will make you feel better, but right now, I really want to kiss you,” Koutarou interrupted. 

“Then do it. Unless you need me to show you how to do that too,” Sawamura teased, his hot breath ghosting over Koutarou’s mouth. 

Koutarou didn’t bother with a reply beyond pressing his lips against Sawamura’s whose fingers tightened their grip of Koutarou’s waist. Koutarou allowed himself to sink into Sawamura, his body pressing him more firmly to the floor mat. Sawamura moved one hand to Koutarou’s hair, running his finger through it despite how sweaty it was. 

They moaned together, the dual vibrations rocketing Koutarou’s pulse up and sending blood rushing below his beltline. When Sawamura listed his hips up, their cups knocked together and despite the lack of friction, the action alone made Koutarou’s feel tighter. 

He broke the kiss with a wet pop, trailing his lips to Sawamura’s neck. “I know… things are just getting started but  _ damn _ do I want you, Sawamura,” he admitted, suckling at the hinge of his jaw. He cursed softly as he attempted to deftly slide his fingers under Sawamura’s skin-tight shirt but the resistance kept him from a smooth entry keeping him from the skin he so desperately wanted to touch. 

Sawamura’s hand stalled Koutarou’s movements and he looked up immediately to gauge his reaction, worried he’d pushed too hard too fast but he was met with a look of hunger that reflected his ravenous appetite back towards him. “Not here, the lights are on and…” he trailed off, his gaze dropping away as he swallowed. 

Koutarou guided his face back to him. “It’s ok if you don’t want to at all, I don’t mind. We can definitely wait.”

Sawamura shook his head. “It’s not that at all. I’ve wanted you since you first walked through the door. Uh... fuck, I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, tell me, it’s ok.”

Meeting his eyes, Sawamura said, “I  _ like _ you, Bokuto-san. I mean, being attracted to you was a given, just look at you.” Koutarou smiled but didn’t say anything allowing Sawamura to go on, “But now it’s more than that.” He shrugged. 

Koutarou couldn’t stop the bubble of happy laughter that came up and out of his mouth. He leaned in, pressing a kiss to Sawamura’s forehead and murmuring against the skin there, “I kinda picked up on that from the whole ‘you’re my favorite everything’, but I’m glad you told me.” He moved back so he could look Sawamura in the eye again. “I like you, too. And not just because you look amazing in skin-tight lycra and greasepaint.” 

He grinned when Sawamura smacked his chest with the back of his hand. “Sorry to spoil the hot and heavy mood, I just… wanted to be clear with my intentions.” 

Koutarou laughed again, standing up and pulling Sawamura to his feet. He embraced him and relished in the perfect way Sawamura fit in his arms. “We’ve got hot and heavy down pat. I don’t mind a bit of soft mixed in.” 

“You calling me fat?” Sawamura laughed. 

“Anything but,” Koutarou retorted, pinching Sawamura’s ass because he could. It earned him a swat and a growl but he roared with laughter nonetheless. 

They spent the next fifteen minutes cleaning up the studio, Sawamura finishing up some emails while Koutarou restacked the mats. When they were done, an anticipatory silence fell between them. Sawamura broke it by taking Koutarou’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “I should probably take you on a proper date first but I really can’t wait to take you home,” he said, voice low and husky. 

Koutarou stepped closer, gently tilting Sawamura’s chin up to meet his eyes. “I’m definitely down for whatever you come up with.”

“Too smooth,” Sawamura said, leaning up and pressing his lips to Koutarou’s. “Now come on before I wrestle you back down to the ground.”

Koutarou snorted. “As if you could.”

Sawamura leveled him with a glare that weaker men would shrivel under. For just a moment, Koutarou thought he really was going to tackle him but then he shook his head and moved towards the door. “Next time, right now, I’m impatient to get to what I’ve been wanting to try with you ever since you released those things you call arms onto the world.”

Koutarou laughed, hurrying after him as he flicked off the lights. Sawamura locked the door then took Koutarou’s hand again, leading him quickly down the street. After a few twists and turns, they arrived at what looked like a warehouse. As they drew nearer, Koutarou could see it  _ had _ been one but was converted into livable lofts. 

“This place is cool!” he exclaimed, taking in the deep red brickwork and iron accent pieces. 

“Thanks, I got lucky to get in on the production team. I take a slight reduction in my cut of the rents so I can live in the penthouse basically,” Sawamura explained as they entered an elevator separate from the rest. There was only one button on the pad and a keyhole into which Sawamura inserted a special key. He turned it, pressed the button and the elevator lurched into life, drawing them upwards. 

“A private elevator, too? Damn, you’re living large, Sawamura.” 

“Daichi. Call me, Daichi.” 

Koutarou smiled, wrapping his arm around Sawa—Daichi’s waist. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, murmuring, “Then call me Koutarou. Or Kou, whichever you prefer.”

“I prefer to be calling it all night,” Daichi sighed as Koutarou suckled his skin. 

“Ambitious, I like it,” Koutarou said through a grin. 

The elevator dinged, its doors opening and Daichi tugged Koutarou into his home, but Koutarou was too distracted by his kisses to take any of it in at first. 

When they parted, Daichi’s eyes were bright, his cheeks flushed a dusky rose. “I have a request,” he blurted out, then bit his lip. He looked so cute and bashful when a second before he’d been all seductive business that Koutarou almost couldn’t stand it. 

“What is it?” he asked with a grin.

“I’ve been wanting to try out this new… toy, I guess you could call it but I hadn’t met someone who I thought could handle it until you. Is that weird?” 

Koutarou shook his head. “Not at all. I’m not sure why you’re so nervous but I’m willing to try anything. I mean, within reason, but yeah, I’m game.”

Daichi smiled brightly. “Great! Ok, I’ll have to get some stuff set up anyway so you can take a shower if you want. And, uh, so there’s no presumption or misunderstanding, I’d really like to bottom tonight if you’re ok with that.” 

Koutarou’s cock tapped against his cup and he groaned quietly. “How you can talk so forward about sex and still make it sexy is not fair.” He stepped forward, capturing Daichi’s lips in another searing kiss. “I’ll make sure I’m nice and fresh for you.” 

“And I’ll make sure we get dirty enough to need another shower,” Daichi returned with a wink. 

Koutarou took a deep breath as he headed to the bathroom. It was a nice set up with a deep soaking tub in the corner that he totally intended to beg Daichi to use at some point. But for the moment, he focused on getting clean. He shed his clothing and stepped into the warm spray of water. He didn’t rush but he also didn’t take his time, eager to see what Daichi had in mind that would take time setting up. 

Turning off the water, he dried off, leaving his hair unstyled and down since he didn’t have any product with him but figured it wouldn’t matter because Daichi had promised to make a mess of them. He tied the towel around his waist, not quite at home with the idea of walking around completely nude since he’d only been in Daichi’s home for under an hour. As the bathroom door opened, he stopped dead in his tracks, his jaw-dropping. In the center of the room, secured to a ridiculously large beam running the length of it, was a harness that was definitely the most elaborate and beefy looking sex swing Koutarou had ever seen. 

But it was the man next to it that really made his mouth run dry. 

Daichi was nearly nude, wearing only a pair of black boxer briefs and a soft smile. Immediately, Koutarou’s cock began to harden again making it a challenge to close the distance between them. As he approached, Daichi grinned, reaching out to draw him into a deep, long kiss. When they parted, Daichi nuzzled their noses together and Koutarou marveled at how easily they fell not only into heated passion but also familiar affection with each other. 

It was probably crazy, but he was pretty sure he was falling or had already fallen in love with Daichi and the thought made his belly swoop more than any time he’d spent on the ropes and was just as thrilling. 

“You still ok with this?” Daichi asked quietly, trailing his fingers up and down the side of Koutarou’s arm. 

Taking his other hand, Koutarou placed it against the bulge between his legs. “More than ok, I’d say,” he replied with a grin. 

Daichi let go a long breath and moved to the couch, picking up the wearable section of the apparatus and a long ruler. Setting it against Koutarou’s hip, he said, “Ok, so you’ll need to lift me to just above the couch line. Nice and easy.” He dropped the ruler back onto the couch and came back with a pump bottle of lube which he set on the ground near the swing’s hook in. 

He pulled his underwear off and Koutarou cursed as his glorious ass came into full view. Soon enough, he’d be getting an even better eyeful of it and he couldn’t wait. He’d heard of these swings but never thought he’d get a chance to try it out. Hopefully, Daichi wouldn’t be opposed to letting him get hanged and banged as well in the future. 

Pulling up the thigh straps, Daichi secured them then wrapped the rest of the harness around his body. When he was sure everything was in the right place, he stepped up to the hanging straps and began clipping them in. 

“Koutarou, the lift strap is over there,” Daichi said, pointing. “I’ll need you to clip this last one for me since my hand is secure and then gently pull me up so I’m hanging face down. The anchoring eyebolt is over there.” 

Koutarou turned to look, eyebrows rising when he realized the eyebolt was built into the large cement kitchen island. Now that he looked, he saw the entire room was an open loft type set up, with the living area and kitchen connected while a screen blocked off another area which he assumed to be where Daichi’s bed was. 

“You had that thing made with this in mind, didn’t you?” he asked as he clipped Daichi’s hand into place. 

Daichi shrugged. “Maybe,” he said with a grin.

“Fuck, you’re so hot it’s unfair.”

Daichi laughed. “Well, to be fair I have no idea if this is going to work. I mean, I know it will hold my weight, but… the position is something I’ve never gotten to try so we’ll be learning together.”

“Sounds perfect,” Koutarou said as he took the lifting strap in hand. He looked Daichi in the eye as he asked, “You ready for me to lift?” 

“Actually, can you grab two of the mats from my closet? It will be more comfortable for you to stand on and if anything fails I don’t want to land face-first on concrete.” 

Koutarou laughed, moving to the closet. Opening it up, he pulled out two large mats and lugged them to the area he and Daich would soon be having their fun. Safety in place, he moved back to the strap. Eyeing Daichi’s position, he said, “You know, you’ll probably be more comfortable if you lay down first and I’ll lift you already in spread eagle.”

Daichi hummed agreement, lowering to his hands and knees giving Koutarou a perfect view of his ass, balls and dick making his mouth water. When he was flat to the ground, Koutarou gave an experimental pull. Slowly, Daichi began to rise off the floor and what a picture he made spread out like a muscular starfish. Koutarou pulled until he was lifted into proper position for him to enter without having to kneel or get on his toes. Carefully, he clipped the hook into place, making extra sure it was secure and wouldn’t come undone.

“Kou, let me watch you take your towel off,” Daichi said, voice husky. 

Koutarou obliged, but instead of walking in front of Daichi, he slowly spun him around to face him. With a sexy grin, he flicked the knot securing the towel and the material pooled to the floor, revealing him to Daichi’s view. Pride swelled in Koutarou’s chest when Daichi licked his lips as he eyed his cock. He looked up at him, breathing a little faster. “Can I suck you first?” 

Well, who was Koutarou to deny him? He nodded, stepping closer so Daichi could wrap his plump, warm lips around his cock. Koutarou hissed as Daichi teased his slit with the tip of his tongue, rolling it around the circumference of the head before sucking gently. With all the nerves there, Koutarou’s body shuddered with pleasure. Slowly, he began pistoning his hips, sliding a little further into Daichi’s willing mouth with each pass. 

Daichi moaned as though Koutarou’s cock was a delicacy he couldn’t get enough of. Koutarou had a lot of staying power, but those sounds and Daichi’s utter bliss was enough that he feared he may come before they got to the main action. 

He stepped back, releasing himself from Daichi’s mouth with a wet pop. “That feels awesome but I really,  _ really _ want to fuck you in this thing. You ready?”

Daichi nodded eagerly. “I prepped before, so you can drive right in. I really want to feel it, Kou, give it to me good.”

“Shit,” Koutarou said, spinning Daichi’s ass to face him once more. Daichi may have prepped, but Koutarou was still going to take some time to play with him. He’d spent so much time fantasizing about his ass that he really wanted to enjoy it thoroughly. Kneeling down, he spread Daichi’s legs and cheeks, whistling low. “Fucking hell, you have a fantastic ass,” he whispered. Leaning in, he licked a slow wet strip from Daichi’s balls to his hole which he prodded with the tip of his tongue, massaging his cheeks with his large hands. 

“Oh Kou… fuck that feels so good. Yeah… squeeze me…  _ oh! _ Fuck!” 

Koutarou nipped the flesh of Daichi’s cheek, biting a little harder on the second pass and licked the indentations of his teeth. Much as he wanted to keep eating him out, Koutarou was aware that despite the design of the straps to bear Daichi’s weight as evenly as possible, he still had to use his muscles and the pressure would get to him eventually. 

Slicking up his cock as he stood up, Koutarou rasped out, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard baby, you ready? You want it?” 

“Please,” Daichi begged in a near whine that made Koutarou get harder, which definitely made putting on his condom interesting. 

Protection in place, Koutarou lined his cock up to Daichi’s hole and, rather than move himself forward, he wrapped his hands around the meaty portion of Daichi’s thighs to pull him back onto himself. He spread his cheeks wide, watching Daichi take every inch of his thick cock. They both moaned as Koutarou was sheathed in Daichi’s tight but not too tight heat, the friction delicious and the view so incredibly erotic, Koutarou had to close his eyes and grit his teeth not to blow his load right away. 

After a few deep breaths, he opened his eyes again. It wasn’t as if he’d never seen his cock buried to the hip in an ass before, but something about that sight with him in a standing position and his partner completely helpless… it just did something to him. With careful deliberation, he began to move their bodies in tandem, learning the physics of the semi-weightlessness Daichi had coupled with his own strength to move both of them. 

“Kou… Kou, god,” Daichi hissed as the slide got easier. 

“Daichi, baby, you look so good like this,” Koutarou groaned. He picked up the pace a little, pulling and pushing just a little harder, the slap of skin on skin beginning to get louder the faster he went. 

The straps popped and creaked a few times as they settled but soon enough the only sounds in the room were the slap of flesh and moans of pleasure. 

“Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck,” Koutarou moaned loudly as he neared the end of his limit. He was positively pounding into Daichi, able to exert more power than usual thanks to the full use of his legs  _ and _ his arms. 

Daichi for his part could only take it, which he did with moans and curses that echoed off the walls. “Feels so good. Do you like it, Kou? Do you like using my hole?” 

“Fuck, yes, Daichi, you feel so good, baby, take me so well, so good, so hot, fuck!”

Koutarou wasn’t going to last much longer and he knew Daichi was reaching his limit too, feeling the quiver of his muscles under his fingers. He would have wicked bruises from the vice-like grip Koutarou had to keep up but something told him Daichi wouldn’t care. He pulled them taut together, halting his motions. Without a word, he wrapped one arm around Daichi’s waist to keep him close while with the other he reached under Daichi’s body to wrap his fist around his cock. 

Daichi howled to the ceiling, his back bowing as Koutarou pumped him. It only took a few slides before he was coming hard, practically screaming Koutarou’s name which helped him along to his own release. 

When he’d finished spilling into the condom, Koutarou pulled out gently. He removed it quickly, tying it off and dropping it in the trash before unhooking the tether strap. Despite the ache in his arms, he managed to slowly and safely lower Daichi to the ground where he lay breathing heavily. 

“Sorry about landing you in your own spunk,” Koutarou said as he hurried back to him, undoing the straps. At each point, Daichi’s sink was a dull red and Koutarou used extra care to gently move him, allowing his muscles to recover. 

“That was… amazing,” Daichi sighed. 

Koutarou smiled softly, finishing the removal of the straps and tossing them to the side. Carefully, he rolled Daichi to his back, laying a gentle kiss to his lips. “I’m going to run a bath in that amazing tub of yours. I’m sure we could both use the soak after that.” 

Daichi nodded, giving a sleepy smile. 

By the time Koutarou returned to let him know the bath was ready, Daichi had managed to reach a seated position. With Koutarou’s help, he stood to his feet, though he was a bit shaky. Together they made it to the bathroom and settled in the tub. It was a little bit of a tight fight but they managed, sitting in warm, wet companionable silence. 

When his blinking became slower and slower, Koutarou said, “We should probably get out before we fall asleep and drown.” 

Daichi snorted, shaking his head. “Pretty sure inhaling water would wake us right up, but you’re not wrong. Bed sounds better than sleeping in the tub.” 

They exited with careful steps, drying each other off and moving to the bedroom portion of Daichi’s loft. Not bothering with clothes, they climbed under the sheets, Daichi snuggling into Koutarou’s embrace and settling his head on his chest. 

Stroking Daichi’s back, Koutarou said, “I’m really glad to be with you, Daichi.” 

Daichi hummed happily, pressing a kiss right over Koutarou’s heart. “Me too, Kou.”

Despite his exhaustion, Koutarou remained awake for a while longer, his mind trailing to the future and all the possibilities it held. He was grateful that no matter which of them became realities, he had his very own piece of magic right in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to here, thank you for clicking and giving my fic a chance. All kudos are appreciated but I especially love reading what readers enjoyed about a piece, so if you are so inclined, please drop a comment. Incoherent key smashing and emojis are just as effective, haha.


End file.
